Rozdział 1
jest pierwszym rozdziałem mangi, Nanatsu no Taizai. Opis Trzecia księżniczka królestwa Liones, Elizabeth trafia do baru "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika", poznaje tam Hawk'a i Meliodasa, który po walce z Świętym Rycerzem Twigo okazuje się być poszukiwanym przez nią członkiem grupy Siedmiu Śmiertelnych Grzechów. Wspólnie wyruszają w podróż by odnaleźć towarzyszy i ocalić królestwo Liones przed Świętymi Rycerzami. Fabuła 220px|lewo|mały W wiosce Kaynes pod dachem baru "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika" roi się od klientów, jego właścicielem jest bardzo młodo wyglądający Meliodas. Alkohol ma świetny jednak jego umiejętności kuchenne pozostawiają wiele do życzenia, gdy kolejny talerz jedzenia znajduje się na ziemi do akcji wkracza Hawk, gadająca świnia zajmująca się resztkami, dzięki niemu podłoga, aż błyszczy. Goście zaczynają rozmawiać o plotkach jakie pojawiły się ostatnio na temat ducha, który ostatnio pojawia się i znika, nazywa się go "Wędrujący Rdzawy Rycerz", podobno mruczy pod nosem coś o Siedmiu Śmiertelnych Grzechach. Rozpoczyna się rozmowa na ich temat, jednak większość podejrzewa, że wszyscy zostali wyeliminowani przez Świętych Rycerzy, choć to nie jest pewne, ponieważ co roku odnawiają listy gończe. 290px|mały Do baru wkracza rycerz, wzywający Siedem Śmiertelnych Grzechów, goście uciekają, a rycerz upada, okazuje się, że w środku ukryta jest kobieta, która właśnie straciła przytomność. Meliodas zabiera ją do sypialni i sprawdza czy aby na pewno nie pomylił się oceniając jej płeć poprzez dotknięcie jej piersi. Dziewczyna odzyskuje przytomność, jest zdezorientowana, dowiaduje się od Meliodasa gdzie się znajduje, dowiaduje się również, że jest on właścicielem, przez miecz myślała, że jest on wojownikiem, lecz szybko przekonuje się, że oręż jest złamany i ma służyć jako przestroga dla niesfornych klientów. Gdy Hawk wtrąca się do rozmowy nieznajoma, zachwycona zaczyna go przytulać, od dziecka marzyła aby tata sprawił jej taki prezent. Meliodas proponuje dziewczynie coś do jedzenia, mimo iż jedzenie jest paskudne, dziewczyna płacze i dziękuje za wspaniały posiłek. W rozmowie wyjawia również cel swej podróży, którym jest odnalezienie Siedmiu Śmiertelnych Grzechów. Do drzwi baru zaczynają dobijać się rycerze z garnizonu u podnóża góry, zostali oni powiadomieni przez mieszkańców o "Rdzawym Rycerzu" i zamierzają go schwytać. Meliodas otwiera drzwi i woła poszukiwanego rycerza, w drzwiach pojawia się Hawk ze zbroją na plecach i przedstawia się jako "Mistrz zakonu sprzątającego odpadki". Rycerze nie są zadowoleni, że robi się z nich żarty, w tym czasie dziewczyna ucieka z baru tylnym wyjściem. Rycerze rozpoczynają pościg, który zakłóca szarżujący na nich Hawk, eliminując wszystkich wrogów. W tym czasie Meliodas przejmuje uciekającą dziewczynę. Elizabeth opowiada im o okropnościach jakich dopuścili się Święci Rycerze w ostatnim czasie oraz o porwaniu rodziny królewskiej. Jedyną siłą zdolną pokonać Świętych Rycerzy jest Siedem Śmiertelnych Grzechów. Ich rozmowa zostaje jednak przerwana przez nagły osuw ziemi wywołany przez Świętego Rycerza Twigo, który stwierdza bez sprawdzenia, że wszyscy przebywający na skarpie zginęli, nie martwi go również los Alioni'ego, który mógł ucierpieć w wyniku tego ataku. 280px|lewo|mały Jednak wszyscy zostają uratowani przez Meliodasa i powracają na skarpę bez szwanku. Gdy Twigo zauważa kolczyk dziewczyny, rozpoznaje w niej poszukiwaną księżniczkę Elizabeth Liones. Księżniczka zaczyna uciekać, nie ma zamiaru dać się złapać. Twigo atakuje z zamiarem zabicia jej, jednak kolejny raz zostaje uratowana przez właściciela baru. Elizabeth nie chce by zginął i prosi aby uciekał, ten jednak wie, że rycerz nie odpuści im obojgu. Meliodas wyjawia księżniczce swoje imię i odpiera atak Twigo, okazuje się, że jest on kapitanem Siedmiu Śmiertelnych Grzechów, Smoczym Grzechem Gniewu. Meliodas bez problemu pokonuje Twigo i stwierdza iż znalazła pierwszą poszukiwana osobę. Pojawia się zawołana przez Hawk'a, Mama Hawk'a, na której plecach znajduje się Bar "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika". Ich przygoda właśnie się rozpoczyna. Postacie w kolejności pojawiania się * Meliodas * Hawk * Elizabeth * Alioni i Rycerze Broda Pumy * Twigo * Mama Hawka Walki * Meliodas kontra Twigo Galeria Rozdział 1 Ostatnia.png|Ostatnia strona rozdziału (Polski) Chapter1last.png|Ostatnia strona rozdziału (Angielski) en:Chapter 1 es:Capítulo 1 fr:Chapitre 1 it:Capitolo 1 ru:Глава 1 Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Tom 1 Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Wprowadzenie (wątek)